Last Kiss
by glitteredrune
Summary: I bet you know what's up. Just go inside and R&R! :


**Hey there! So it was raining here for the past week and classes were suspended. Yay! And as the rain poured outside, I was sitting near the window listening to Taylor Swift's Last Kiss (and of course, I pretended to be in a music video). I came up with this one and I know it might be messy as fuck but just go read it.**

**P.S. Listen to Last Kiss while reading this, OK? R&R :)**

* * *

><p>It's Christmas eve and Magnus is alone. Chairman Meow won't come out of his room and he's all by himself in front of the blazing fireplace. He's been sitting there since the sun disappeared and hid from his world. He doesn't even know why he's using the said fireplace when he could have just snapped his fingers and change the temperature of this old house. His face is devoid of any color. His hair is down and his face seemingly aged even though it's technically impossible. He moved back to London after what happened in New York. After<em> that<em>.

His cat-like eyes followed the flames as it danced into a music he can't hear and let his mind drift into the fantasy he once lived in. Out of nowhere, a pair of lovely blue eyes is now staring at his unusual ones. He lifted his right hand and tried to feel the face of this wonderful person. A sad smile started creeping on his face. His hand touched his lover's face but it vanished into thin air. Wisps of smoke replaced the face he wanted to feel, to kiss. Tears fall uncontrollably from his eyes. He pitied himself for believing he'll be back. He pitied himself for believing Alec will come back when he knows very well that he will never be. No matter what he does, he will never be coming back.

* * *

><p><em>Magnus woke up when he felt the person beside him stirred. It was the morning of December 24th. The sun is up and its scorching rays invade his apartment. Maybe the snow had stopped falling last night. The blue sky is cloudless and reminded him of someone. The person stirred again and he looked at him. He let lost himself in those eyes that speak of peacefulness and calmness.<em>

_"You're staring," Alec said accusingly. He shivered. Only Magnus and his thick blanket cover his body. "That's creepy."_

_"Good morning, sweetheart. Had a nice sleep?" Magnus smiled and wrapped his long arms on Alec's pale chest. He started on nuzzling Alec's neck. He felt Alec's neck somewhat heat up. _He's blushing, _he thought. _Typical Alec.

_"Stop that, Magnus. Don't you think that's too soon?" Alec pushed Magnus's face out of his neck and looked at the man he loves the most._

_"Nothing's too soon for me, darling." Magnus smiled seductively and tried to pull Alec into a kiss where all of his insides would surely be gone. Alec smacked his hand into Magnus's lips and stood up._

_"You won't be getting any today. You had more than enough last night." Alec walked into Magnus's bathroom and turned on the water. He doesn't care if it's hot or cold - he just wants to clean himself up._

_"Want me to join you?" Magnus shouted. He chuckled to himself knowing that Alec is beet red by now. He stood up as well and a fuchsia robe magically wrapped into his lean body. He went outside the room and looked for his cat. Chairman Meow sitting on his neon green couch watching Nickelodeon. He has no idea where his cat learned how to turn on the television but he actually doesn't care. He picked up his cat and settled himself on the couch. He started patting his cat's fur and watched the stupid cartoon. It was pretty entertaining since it was about an underwater sponge who works at a diner. He found himself laughing and enjoying the show._

_Alec emerged out of the bathroom and heard his phone ringing. He looked for his pants and found it beneath the bed. He grabbed his pants and quickly fished out his phone._

_"Hey, Izzy. What's up?" He continued on looking for his clothes. He balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder as he put his boxers and pants on._

_"No. _What's up?_ You didn't come home and I think you should fill me in with some details," Isabelle said with a voice Alec knows best. He bets that she's wriggling her eyebrows when she said that._

_"Is that all? I'm going to hang up now."_

_"Wait! Mom and Dad will be here this evening. They'll be spending Christmas here!" No matter how old his sister is, she still turns out like a five-year-old when it comes to their parents._

_"I'll be there. Bye, Iz." Alec click the phone shut and shove it back to his pocket. He heard the television blaring from the living room._

_"Hey, Magnus," Magnus heard Alec and looked at the direction where the lovely voice came from. His hair is dripping wet and he's not wearing any shirt. _Yummy, _he thought. He sat beside him and watched the hilarious show with him._

_"Thanks for warming up the room, by the way." Alec looked at him and smiled. Chairman Meow jumped off from his lap and Magnus pulled Alec into his lap. He hugged him and put his chin on Alec's shoulder._

_"Not a problem at all, gorgeous." He turned his head and kissed Alec on his cheek which immediately turned red._

_"My parent's will be back this evening. Want to come and have dinner there?" Alec's blue orbs stared at him._

_"I would love to." This time, Magnus got the perfect angle. He pressed his lips into Alec's still swollen ones. He heard him gasped and Magnus smiled. Alec pulled away._

_"I told you. No more kisses for now," Alec said like he was scolding a six-year-old for doing something naughty. "You had more than enough last night. I mean, look at my lips."_

_"They're sexy." Magnus winked._

_"Ugh. I'll go back to the Institute." Alec removed Magnus's arms from his body and made his way back to the warlock's room to find his sweater. He immediately found it together with his coat and saw his boots nearby. He walked out of the room. "_Just be there around eight, okay?"__

__"Yes, babe." Magnus stood up and kissed him once more. This time, he didn't stop him. The kiss was passionate and sweet and wonderful. Before anything happens, Alec pulled out.__

__"That would really be the last, I swear."__

__"I doubt it. You'll always be drawn to my undeniably good charms." Magnus smirked and put his hands on his waist.__

__"Whatever, Magnus. See you later." With that, Alec opened the door and left his boyfriend's apartment.__

* * *

><p><em>At exactly eight in the evening, Alec's phone received a message from Magnus telling he'll be a bit late. He quickly typed and replied that it doesn't matter. Dinner's cancelled. Robert and Maryse will not be arriving until the 26th. Isabelle was greatly disappointed by this. <em>_Alec heard a knock and he stood up from his bed. Isabelle stands in front of his door in her shadowhunting gear._

_"Where are you going?" Alec looked at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying._

_"I don't know, Alec. Shopping, maybe?" Sarcasm covered every word that comes out from her mouth. Alec frowned. "Look, Alec. I'm sorry for the attitude but I just need to get this out of my system. Will you come with me? I don't want to bring Jace."_

_"Okay. Let me change first."_

* * *

><p><em>Magnus heard his phone ring. Considering that Alec told him that dinner's cancelled, he assumed the caller would be Alec telling him that he'll be staying there for the night.<em>

_"Hello, gorgeous." Magnus purred. Instead of hearing his Alec's shy voice, a frantic one answered him._

_"Magnus? Is this you? Magnus? Oh my God, I don't know what to do," Isabelle sobbed._

_"Iz, calm down. What happened?"_

_"It's Alec. By the Angel, come here Magnus." After that he heard something clattered on the floor then the line went dead. He immediately made a portal and with a blink of his glittery eyes, he's standing before Isabelle and Alec. Alec is in Izzy's arms, like a child in sleep except that kids aren't sickly pale when they sleep. Alec's eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open._

_"What happened to him?" Magnus asked Isabelle with harshness he didn't intend to add._

_"We were out and I... I didn't notice a Hydra demon was behind me... and he just... he just threw himself before me... and the demon got him and... poison... by the Angel, Magnus! Help him!" Isabelle screamed as she raked her hands in her unkempt hair._

_Alec body started convulsing and his eyelids violently opened. Instead of seeing the blue eyes he loved the most, there's nothing else but endless white. Magnus just stared. His body froze and his mind shut down. He didn't know what to do. Is this the end?_

_"Magnus!" Pain seared his face and he realized Isabelle must've punched him. His lower lip was bleeding and that brought him back to reality. _Alec.

_He tried his best to concentrate and drew all of the power he had in his body. His hands shook and blue sparks started dancing on his fingertips. He brought it near Alec's still thrashing body. Alec stopped from moving and closed his eyes._

_"I'll bring him to his room and observe him there," Magnus said quietly. Isabelle nodded._

_As Magnus laid Alec on his narrow bed, he broke down and cried. He knew it was impossible for Alec to survive this. The demon's poison already made it's way to Alec's heart and brain before Magnus arrived. Minutes from now, Alec will be leaving him and he has no power to do anything. He's weak and powerless and vulnerable and he hated it._

_Memories of Alec and him started to flood his mind. Their first kiss, stolen moments, in front of the Clave, when Alec told him that he loves him, every fight, every make-up, last night's events. He never thought once that it would end like this. He never thought that Alec would leave him._

_He wiped his tears and looked at Alec's still body. He closed his eyes and leaned down. He kissed him for the last time. As he kissed him, tears silently flowed out of his eyes. He was hoping that Alec would kiss him back and everything will be back to normal. But Alec will never be opening his eyes again and everything will never be back to normal. Magnus removed his lips from Alec's cold one._

_"Goodbye, Alec. You're the best thing that happened to my life. I will love you as long as I breathe. I'll miss you." With that, he just sat down on the floor and let his sorrow take his whole being. He never thought that losing someone can be this tragic and hurtful for him. He felt like his heart was crushed and he had a hard time breathing. He doesn't know what to do now. Alec changed him. Hell, Alec _is _his life._

_Magnus heard the door creaked and saw Isabelle peeking. She glanced at Alec's dead body and the loneliness dominated every fiber of her being. Her legs lost its power to hold her standing. She sat beside Magnus and they stayed like that until all of their tears were gone. They shared each other's pain at the loss of the man the two of them truly loved. _Alec's gone now, _Magnus said to himself. _Alec's gone.

* * *

><p>The fire is long gone by now. Magnus stood up and went to his room. He feels empty and cold. It's been a year now since Alec's death and still he hasn't moved on. He did everything he could to remove the pain but it seemed to stayed in his heart and mind. He went back to London since the unfortunate event hoping he'll forget but he never did.<p>

He sat on the floor by the edge of his bed. On the table beside his bed sat a picture of him and Alec in South Carolina. Both of them are smiling up to their ears like nothing will ever be wrong.

"You're wrong, babe. You left me. That's wrong. Really unfair." His voice cracked on the last word and tears once again dominated him. The pain in his heart is still there; the same intense pain he felt when he realized that there's nothing he can do with Alec's condition. Nothing's changed since then, really.

His phone rings and he saw that Isabelle sent him a message. They haven't talked for a year now. They were both busy drowning in their tears to even talk to each other. He opened the message. _Merry Christmas, Magnus._

He stared at his phone's screen for a while. His face expresses no emotion. He then opened the drawer and pulled out a small white book. He flipped the pages carefully but in a fast pace. He knows the book very well by now. He finally found the page he was looking for. He said the words carefully, a smile spreading on his face as each word drops from his lips. _Merry? _he thought. _Yes. Soon, I'll be happy._

As the last word of the spell left his lip, an unbearable pain shot through his body like someone is tearing him in halves. He doesn't care. He doesn't feel the pain anymore. All he can feel was the happiness that was coursing through his veins. _Alec, wait for me._

* * *

><p><strong>Believe me, I cried in the last part. Ending's rushed, I know. But it's one in the morning right now so deal with it.<strong>

**Reviews, please? :3**


End file.
